hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyōri Ittai
|name = Hyōri Ittai |artist = Yuzu |song number = 05 & 06 |starting episode = * 99 (as ending 5) * 137 (as ending 6) |ending episode = *136 (as ending 5) |previous song = Nagareboshi Kirari |next song = N/A |type = Ending |kanji = 表裏一体 |rōmaji = Hyōri Ittai |english = Two Sides of the Same Coin |composer = Kitagawa YuHitoshi |number of discs = 1 |number of tracks = 2 |release date = December 25, 2013}} Hyōri Ittai (表裏一体, Two sides of the same coin) is the fifth and sixth ending theme of the 2011 series of Hunter × Hunter, and is sung by the duo Yuzu. The song is also used as the theme song for the second movie The Last Mission. The full version was released on December 25th 2013. Characters in Order of Appearance Ending 5 : Ending 6 : Lyrics Romaji= Woo ~ Woo ~ Woo ~ Woo ~ asa o musabori yoru o hakidashi ikan to suru waga saga wakitatsu kono kanjoo wa shiro ka kuro ka mezasu mirai to oiteke bori ni shite kita kako nejire nagara guruguru to tsunagatte iru sugiyuku rasen ni me o hosomete fushigi na yume kara mi o noridashita hyoori ittai yubi de hajiku koin ga sora ni mau boku wa ittai docchi no ketsumatsu negau hyoori ittai hikari kagayaku hodo koku naru kage naraba doko e to mukatte yuku kasanatta futatsu no mirai Woo ~ Woo ~ guuzen o kataru hitsuzen tsunagaru wakaremichi doko made mo itsu made mo tsuite kuru kage nomikomu no ka terashidasu no ka aragau no ka subete o yurusu no ka hikari kurayami aijoo zoo o onaji ne o motsu tsuyoi kanjoo kioku no kanata ni te o nobashite kimi no iru basho e to sotto izanatte hyoori ittai yagate subete kieyuku sadame to shitta yue ni zettai kono te dake wa hanasanai joosha hissui aka ni somaru usu ake iro no shoodoo kusari o tachikitte mezameru ima miru n da tashika na sekai in to yoo mono hazama de kodoo dake o kiiteiru ten to sen yo tsunagare ushinatta hibi no rekuiemu hyoori ittai yubi de hajiku koin ga sora ni mau boku wa ittai docchi no ketsumatsu negau hyoori ittai hikari kagayaku hodo koku naru kage kese nai kako sae hitomi sorasa nai kie yuku rasen ni me o korashite koosa shita karu to kage isshun no matataki isso kono mama ni toki o tojite kasanatta futatsu no mirai Woo ~ Woo ~ |-| Kanji= Woo-woo- 朝をむさぼり　夜を吐き出し 生かんとする　我が性(さが) 沸き立つ　この感情は 白か　黒か 目指す未来と　置いてけぼりにしてきた過去 ねじれながら　ぐるぐると つながっている 過ぎゆく螺旋に　目を細めて 不思議な夢から　身を乗り出した 表裏一体　指で弾くコインが　宙(そら)に舞う 僕はいったい　どっちの結末　願う 表裏一体　光　輝くほど　濃くなる　影 ならば　どこへと　向かってゆく 重なった二つの未来 Woo-woo- 偶然を騙(かた)る　必然 つながる　分かれ道 どこまでも　いつまでも ついてくる　影 飲み込むのか　照らしだすのか 抗(あらが)うのか　全てを赦(ゆる)すのか 光　暗闇 愛情　憎悪 同じ根を持つ　強い感情 記憶の彼方に　手を伸ばして 君のいる場所へと　そっと誘(いざな)って 表裏一体　やがて全て消えゆく定めと知った 故に絶対　この手だけは離さない 盛者必衰　赤に染まる　浅緋(うすあけ)色の衝動 鎖を　断ち切って　目覚める　今 見るんだ　確かな　世界 陰と陽のはざまで 鼓動だけを　聴いている 点と線よ　繋がれ 失った日々のレクイエム 表裏一体　指で弾くコインが　宙(そら)に舞う 僕はいったい　どっちの結末　願う 表裏一体　光　輝くほど　濃くなる　影 消せない　過去さえ　瞳そらさない 消え逝(ゆ)く螺旋に　目を凝らして 交差した光と影　一瞬の瞬(またた)き いっそこのままに　時を綴(と)じて 重なった二つの未来 Woo-woo- |-| English= Woo ~ Woo ~ Indulging in the mornings and spitting out the nights It's our nature of living This feeling that boils up inside of me Is it white or black? The future that I aim for and the past that I left behind Twisting together, round and round They’re connected Squinting my eyes at the helices passing by I set out from this wondrous dream Two sides of the same coin... The coin that I flipped dances in the sky Just which ending do I wish for? Two sides of the same coin... The brighter the light, the darker the shadow If that’s so, then where will I go? Two futures, overlapped Woo ~ Woo ~ The inevitable masquerading as a coincidence The divergent paths that come together The shadow that follows me Everywhere, forever Will I take it in or illuminate it Resist it or forgive it all Light and darkness Love and hate They’re all powerful emotions with the same roots Reach out a hand to the ends of my memory And quietly invite me to go where you are Two sides of the same coin I learned that everything is fated to eventually disappear So I’ll never let go of this hand Even the prosperous must decay... The pale pink impulses are dyed red Breaking out of the chains and awakening now I’ll see a definite world Caught between yin and yang I’m just listening to the beat May the dots and lines connect A requiem for the lost days Two sides of the same coin... The coin that I flipped dances in the sky Just which ending do I wish for? Two sides of the same coin... The brighter the light, the darker the shadow I won’t avert my eyes from even the indelible past Squinting my eyes at the helices passing by The light and shadow intersected in a moment’s flicker Binding the time just like this Two futures, overlapped Woo ~ Woo ~ Video TV Version Hunter X Hunter - Ending 5 Hyori Ittai Hunter X Hunter - Ending 6 Hyori Ittai|Election Arc Version Full Version ms:Hyori Ittai Category:Songs Category:Ending Theme